


Bleeding Out

by nightskywithrainbows



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Mental Health Issues, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightskywithrainbows/pseuds/nightskywithrainbows
Summary: _______I didn’t know you, and you didn’t know me, but I’ll follow your trail of blood, even if I don’t know why because it’s all I can do.If fred died by suicide. George POV. First two lines are from “requiem” (dear evan hansen)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Bleeding Out

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a not so happy place. However it did turn out nice, so it’s getting posted. Please, please watch out for the trigger warnings. This is FULL of bad mental health, references to blood, and is ultimately about SUICIDE.

__________

_Why should I play this game of pretend?  
Remembering through a secondhand sorrow?_

Because I didn’t know you, and you didn’t know me, and how could we let anyone in?

I didn’t truly know you, and you didn’t truly know me, and what is it to know someone and how could that happen?

Push it all, force it through, doctors and clinics and red lipstick stains on stretched lips and painfully bright teeth saying “stay away, stay away, this can bring you nothing but pain.”

I moved through life, you moved through life, with the force of a maelstrom, with the apathy of no one, willing to lay back and let the body do the work, go through the motions, it’s easy to slip in and it’s easier to stay.

It’s easier to ignore the thoughts and the feelings and living, and if I could hear my soul it would be wrenchingly yearning for the agony of life, for the discomfort and the talks and the soft feet on sharp rocks and wondrous sensation. Better to hide in the legs, in the heart, better to lie in the clouds and forget I’m bleeding out.

We’re bleeding out.

You chose to bleed out, and here I am following you.

I’ll follow you.

To the ends of the earth and to the heavens themselves, and you will come with me, you said you’d come with me but you left too fast, i didn’t know you but i’ll follow because it’s all i can know, all i can do.

I’m bleeding out.

**Author's Note:**

> So that happened. Please, please, if you are having any problems at all, you can use this crisis textline:
> 
> US and Canada: text 741741  
> UK: text 85258 | Ireland: text 50808
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fic and are staying safe at home
> 
> \- JJ 💗


End file.
